zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzblob
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Mobile creatures made of goo, Buzzblobs are passive, but generate large amounts of static electricity. Although this could be either a defense mechanism or a weapon with which to stun its potential prey, the former seems more likely. Typically, Buzzblobs cannot be defeated outright by swords as they will shock Link when struck and take no damage, though the Golden Sword is an exception. They generally require the use of various ranged weapons, which can either defeat them instantly or stun them, leaving them vulnerable to sword strikes. Generally, they are found exclusively in a game's respective overworld. A mainstay in the 2-dimensional games in the series, Buzzblobs are known for transforming into Cukemen if a specific item is used on them. Buzzblobs may be a forerunner to the ChuChus, which appear in later games in the series, as they are similar in appearance. Blue and Yellow ChuChus have a similar electrical property in most of the games in which they appear. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Buzzblobs will shock Link if he strikes them with most swords or the Magic Hammer, but will be defeated instantly by the Golden Sword without damaging Link. They are vulnerable to all other forms of attack, and can even be defeated safely with a melee attack if stunned first. If Link sprinkles Magic Powder on a Buzzblob, it transforms into a Cukeman, and if spoken to will hum and ramble about Link searching for and finding Sahasrahla. They can still shock Link in this state. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening A small amount of Buzzblobs are found on Koholint Island. If Link sprinkles Magic Powder on them, they transform and speak in riddles when spoken to. The Boomerang, Bow, Hookshot and Magic Rod can all be used against Buzzblobs. The Giant Buzzblob serves as one of the mini-bosses of the Color Dungeon, a bonus dungeon only featured in the version released on the Game Boy Color. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Buzzblobs are more common than in Link's Awakening, but retain the same attack pattern and design. If Link uses a Mystery Seed on one, it transforms and speaks gibberish. The boss of Ancient Ruins, Manhandla, resembles a giant green Buzzblob with carnivorous plant heads. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Buzzblobs can be found on the foothills of Death Mountain and in the Lost Woods. Unlike in other games, Buzzblobs can leap at Link with surprising speed. They cannot be transformed into Cukemen. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Buzzblobs in this game have a slightly different appearance; in this game it is possible to see electricity pulsating from their bodies, hinting at their ability to shock Link if he is not careful. Still hitting them with slases from the sword or trying to crush them with the Hammer whilst using electricity will shock him. Also, in this game there is a weaker cousin called Blobs, which resemble Buzzblobs but lack the ability to electrically shock Link (ironically, Blobs look similar to Buzzblobs from previous games, and a Buzzblob can be reverted to a Blob temporarily if it is stunned in this game), and some Buzzblobs can hide in the ground, popping up near Link in certain areas. Like in Four Swords Adventures, it is impossible for these Buzzblobs to be turned into Cukemen. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes In Tri Force Heroes, Buzzblobs appear alongside their weaker counterparts 'blobs' as in A Link Between Worlds. They are mainly found inside the Buzzblob Cave, where a large yellow Buzzblob with a red orb in its body and a crown is fought as a mini-boss in stage four, requiring the Totem mechanic to shoot arrows into the orb. Later on in stage four of Abyss of Agony a large purple Buzzblob with a red orb in its body and a crown is encountered as a mini-boss. See also * Blob * ChuChu Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies